


Saturday Mornings

by becca_dunbar_raeken



Series: Thiam One Shots [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Cute, Fluff, Happy, Love, M/M, Romance, Thiam, gay relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24510916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becca_dunbar_raeken/pseuds/becca_dunbar_raeken
Summary: Theo and Liam enjoy relaxing on Saturday mornings.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: Thiam One Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758841
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	Saturday Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Very short, but sweet🥰

Saturday mornings in the Dunbar-Raeken household were a special time. Theo after years of nightmares and worries, finally with Liam’s comfort became comfortable sleeping in. Liam on the other hand enjoyed being up bright and early. 

The werewolf would get up in the mornings and go for a run, careful not to wake his boyfriend up. He would come back and turn on the coffee maker, before getting in the shower. Liam would quickly take a hot shower then threw on a pair of sweatpants and one of Theo’s hoodies. He always breathed in the sweet scent of the chimera. He poured two cups of coffee, one for himself with milk and sugar and one for Theo, black and rich.

Liam would carry them up to the bedroom. Theo would roll over and watch him enter the door.

“Morning, sleepy beauty,” Liam smiled at him.

“You know I would still be sleeping, if you weren’t so loud in the kitchen,” Theo smirked.

“I guess you don’t want this,” Liam held the coffee cup under his boyfriend’s nose.

Theo ripped it out of the younger boy’s hands and gently pulled the werewolf back down into the bed. 

“I mean coffee is sweet, but…” Theo grabbed the werewolf and placed his soft lips on Liam.

Liam curled up besides the chimera, laying his head on his chest. Theo stroked his hair as he fell back asleep.

“I love you Little Wolf.”

Liam opened one eye, “I love you too, Theo.”


End file.
